I'd swap my Biology teacher for an ice cream
by Queen.Of.BloodLust
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is the new biology teacher. Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't care less who presented the class. Biology isn't hard... It's just a lot of studying, right? Wrong. This year bio was going to be hard. Very hard. -Rated M for future lemons and swearing


**Here is my story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It has a copyright. **

**Beta reader: StrawBerryFlutterBy. Thanks for helping me upload my story. **

**I'd swap my Biology teacher for an ice cream**

**Chapter one: No problem**

_I hate this shit._ Ichigo thought as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and closed the front door behind him. He was grumpy and tired, not used to getting up so early after sleeping in during the holidays.

He tugged on his tie and felt like ripping it off, but instead took a deep breath and kept his feet moving. He couldn't find it in himself to be excited for school anymore. He had a little more than a year left of it, and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

Karakura High didn't look any different than it usually did, and Ichigo stood outside, watching it for a few seconds before bringing his eyes back down to the main entrance. His feet carried him up the steps and into the building, where students were rushing about and girls were squealing excitedly. By now he was used to it. No teacher could give a lesson for at least two days after a holiday because the students were too energetic and wanted to tell everyone what they did for the past three weeks. Ichigo was tired of all of it.

He slinked down the hall to his locker and put the combination into the lock. He was about to pull out his Biology book when he heard an all-too-familiar voice call his name. Ichigo closed his brown eyes and felt like hitting his head against the metallic door of his locker.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled and hugged him from behind, squashing her enormous bosoms against his back. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey Orihime." He said and turned around to give his girlfriend a hug. They had been dating for about three months and she thought she owned him. Of this, he has been sick of from day one.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo said to the dark haired girl leaning against the lockers. She nodded her head to him in greeting and smiled a bit. He could see that she felt like being at school as much as he did. Which was not at all.

"You'll never guess what I did in Australia…" Orihime started and didn't even give her boyfriend a second to reply before she continued. Ichigo zoned out as she babbled on about her holiday. In a way, he was really glad that she had gone to Australia for the last three weeks. She would have been even worse had she been at home. Ichigo closed his locker, smiled slightly at Orihime and gave her a hug as soon as she was done with her story. He wanted to get away and greet his friends, but he didn't want to hurt the girl who was currently hanging on his arm in a very leech-like fashion.

"I'll see you later, okay? I need to catch up with Renji." He said and waved to her. He felt relieved when he saw the head of bright red hair walking down the hall, as it gave him an excuse to get away.

"Yo! Pineapple-head!" Ichigo yelled over the crowd, not caring who heard. Renji swung around and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What's up Carrot-Top?" He asked as soon as Ichigo was next to him. The orange haired seventeen year-old lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He knew Renji could tell what he was thinking when he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, man. No one wants to be here." He told his friend as they walked into their first class. The bell hadn't rung yet, but both friends knew where they were going, so it never occurred to them that they should go anywhere else before the bell rang.

"They didn't say anything as they walked to their desks. Uryū was there already and had his nose buried in a book about foreign languages. Ichigo smacked him on the back of his head. The force knocked his glasses off his face and the raven haired man jumped up and threw his book at Ichigo, but only after checking the page number.

This, of course, made Renji roar in laughter and Ichigo snicker. Uryū missed Ichigo's head by inches and the orange haired boy rolled his eyes and picked up the book.

"You're such a pissy Ishida." Renji said between snorts. "Reading on the first day of school? Nah, man. There is no hope for you."

Ichigo could see Uryū trying to calm himself down. He knew that if Ishida were to tell Renji what his opinion on education was, Renji would lose the argument. But the raven haired boy kept his mouth shut and wiped his pair of glasses on his shirt while mumbling something that sounded close to, "I'm surrounded by dolts." Ichigo couldn't be sure though, as he was certain that it was spoken thus softly so no one could hear.

"What now?" A voice said from the door. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood there with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows arched. He didn't understand his friends at all, and most of the time he wondered how he ever made friends with them. Renji smiled at his short friend and shouted a "Hey, Toshiro!" at him in greeting. Toshiro walked to his desk and sat down, then turned around to speak to the three guys behind him. He wanted to ask about what they did during their holiday, but he knew he'd have to wait until lunch. They all needed time to accept that they had to be back at school for another three months before the next break. Instead, he asked them something he had been curious about since he had first heard about it.

"I heard that Ise-sensei has taken temporary leave." He said in his usual cool manner. This made Ichigo look at him doubtfully. Toshiro and Ichigo were the only ones of their friends who had biology with Ise-sensei and she was one of the best teachers they had. Albeit she could be quite boring sometimes, she was still one of the best.

"Why?" Ichigo asked and scratched the back of his head. Toshiro's shoulders lifted in a shrug and Ichigo mimicked his gesture. He didn't really care about who taught him the work, and he wasn't bothered by the fact that he might get a new teacher. One left almost every term, and they were replaced by new ones. He didn't really see the point in being interested in who would replace who. He liked Ise-sensei, but he figured he could survive without her. "Yeah, so?" Ichigo said and leaned back in his chair.

"Just wondering who they got as a replacement this time." Toshiro said just before the bell sounded in their ears. Ichigo shrugged again. He'd have to wait until third period to find out who the replacement is. At the moment, he didn't care, as long as he got the work. He could do self-study at home if the need arises, but he doubted that it would. Biology wasn't hard. All you needed to do was study. At least, that's what he thought.

By second period, everyone wanted to know who the new teacher was. There was a hyped atmosphere in the school which he hadn't seen too often before, and certainly never seen when a new teacher comes to teach at their school.

"I hear she's really hot." Shuhei, who sat in front of Ichigo, said to the person sitting next to him.

"She is quite pretty. And nice." Another whisper reached his ears. After which even Ichigo was curious as to who this new teacher was. Some of the students who were currently sitting in the same class as he was, had had biology already. Ichigo clicked his pen and leaned on his hand as he tried to focus on the work.

The minutes went by agonisingly slowly. He could admit that Orihime scribbling hearts all over his science book made the time go by even slower, and the fact that Kurotsuchi-sensei kept threatening to kill the next person who says but one word, didn't help the cause.

As soon as the bell rang, Ichigo jumped up and threw all his books back into his bag. He was in a rush to get away from Orihime, but instead, he kept his feet still and waited for her to finish packing up so he could say good bye. He gave her a hug outside the class, and before she could say another word to him, he rushed away in the direction of his locker.

"Whoa! Slow down mate." He heard someone say as he rushed past, but he didn't stop to see who it was. He could swear he could still hear Orihime calling him back as he slowed down to open his locker and throw his science book into it.

For a moment, he slumped against the metal and tried to forget about the girl he was supposed to like. He didn't know why he even asked her out. He wasn't someone to give a fuck about what people thought about him, so it didn't have anything to do with impressing someone.

Maybe it was just because a lot of people thought that he was gay. He shook his head as he thought about it and wondered just how much he really cared about people's opinions. He sighed and closed his locker. The hallway was much quieter than it was when he rushed from Orihime, and Ichigo cursed as he literally sprinted to his biology class.

The door still stood open and he ran his hand through his hair before entering. The students were still chatting and there was no one in front of the class. The door to the store room stood open, though, and as Ichigo took his seat, he kept his eyes on the door. Toshiro, who was sitting next to him, was scribbling something in a notebook. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend and turned around to talk to the person sitting behind him.

As soon as the door to the store room creaked, the class quieted down. He finished his sentence before turning to see why everyone was so quite.

When their new teacher walked through the door though, his first thought wasn't '_she's hot',_ or anything along the lines of pretty_. _His first thought was, "Fuck. She's like a Midget." And he couldn't stop staring. He hadn't ever seen a teacher that short before, and when he could finally concentrate on anything but her shortness, he could see that she was indeed very hot. Plus she looked about four years younger than the youngest teacher at the school. One could easily mistake her for a student, had she not been wearing a purple sundress.

"Good morning class." She said and stepped onto the risen platform behind her desk. No one said anything and in a class of about thirty, one could've heard a needle clatter against the floor if someone were to drop one.

"Okay…" She said and turned to the board on which she had written her name in a perfect, curly handwriting.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Ichigo had heard of the name before, but he didn't care enough to bother figuring out where.

"I'm Kuchiki-sensei, and I'll be your biology teacher for the rest of the year." She smiled lightly, but it looked forced. Her violet eyes were big and stern. Her short raven hair slightly brushed her neck when she moved. She was petite and small, and she was very beautiful. In a way, Ichigo saw, her almost emotionless expression, added to her prettiness.

Ichigo sat back in relief. Besides her being pretty, she didn't look like someone who could cause him any problems at all. He told himself that she couldn't possibly turn out to be a problem, and as soon as he did, he relaxed and tried to focus on the work he had to do. He didn't know why he thought she would pose as a problem, but he didn't let it plague his thoughts any longer.

At the end of the period, he was sure that the rest of the year was going to be easy. She was smart, knew how to handle the class and she had an interesting way of looking at things. He smiled internally as he left the class knowing that he was going to enjoy biology from then on.

She watched the boy with the orange hair leave. She didn't think anything of it or of him, but she had a nagging feeling that he was going to cause problems for her in the next year. She just hoped it didn't have anything to do with his good looks or the scowl that seemed to be etched onto his face…

**There you go. Please review if you want to… I'd really like to know what you think. This is only the beginning though, so don't fret, a lot still to come. **

**BloodLust x**


End file.
